Somebody to love
by JustForgetMeNot
Summary: Ally feels invisible, her mom doesn't care about her, she doesn't have any friends, her dad left before she was born.. and she feels... worthless, but will that special someone change it? Adopted from XxRauraXAusllyxX Check her stories out Don't own anything :(
1. Chapter 1

Ally's pov:

Hello, i am Ally Dawson, my dad left before i was born, i am now 16 years old and i have no friends, no one at all.

Since the day I was born I have not seen a happy day in my life. I was always left out feeling alone, I didn't have the childhood I wanted or the life I wanted too, my home is being destroyed and we can't go back now, it's like life is punishing me for something I didn't do. Why am I so sad? why am I so lonely? I don't have anyone to talk to not even my mom listens to me, I talk to my paper and my pen .. they're the only ones that knows how I feel, no one loves me no one cares if I'm sick if I'm hurt if I'm crying, no one asks me how I am no one looks me in the eyes and says I love you, nobody cares at all, I always wake up in the morning wishing I wasn't alive and hoping something bright will happen to me .. and life disappoints me again and we all move on.

I have always wanted someone to hold me close feel my pain, dries my tears with his hands, and paints a smile on my face, I want someone to hold my hand through my darkest fears and through all my tears, I want someone who will protect me. I want to feel needed in his life, I want someone who cares, I never had my mom to listen to me she never cared. I lack love and I need it now before it's too late, I need someone who understands me and listens to me, and .. I want mom to appreciate me being there for her when she's down, when I cry she doesn't try to ask what's wrong I'm always alone nobody loves me I started to feel unneeded in this world .. if I die nobody would notice a difference everyone will move on so quickly they won't even remember my name, it hurts so bad my heart is going to explode I swear, I feel so bottled up I need to talk to someone please can somebody anybody listen to me ? am I not visible to them? i wish i could say 'I'm here please .. I'm here, please listen to me please love me please be my friend I don't have anybody in this life nobody at all.' But i never do.

I only need love I need someone to trust I need someone to hold I want to feel the warmth the safety the love the burn and the feeling of kisses, I want to be happy, my prince please hurry up my time is ticking and I can't take it anymore.

I decide to finally get out of bed and dress into my striped tank top; which is red and white. I put on my black leather jacket, and ripped grey skinny jeans with red converses, i leave my wavy long hair loose and i put on a grey beanie and take my bag then prepare to leave.

''Mom! im going out!'' I shout to my mom, who's probably in the living room, watching TV, not like she cares that im going out, or like i have anyone to hang out with, but im just going to go get some fresh air.

I walk along the side walk and i go to my favorite place; a small park, with white roses, huge tree's and a little fountain, there's a wooden bench next to it, which i love to sit on, i just stare at myself in the reflection of the water in the little stone fountain, sometimes i just come here to think, or just to write songs, yes, you heard right. I do write songs although most of them are depressing, I wish I could find inspiration to write a song about something happy for once.

I sometimes feel like I don't even exist, people never take notice of me, school is hard for me, you know, its tough having no friends, being the one left out, a retard sitting on her own at lunch, although im a straight A student my mom never takes notice, and i don't think she will even if i had F's.

As I sit there on the bench i can see someone else's reflection through the fountain's water, I suddenly look back to see a blonde dude, that's actually pretty cute, he looks about my age and he's quite tall, i don't know if its because im sitting down or because he is actually that tall, he also has amazing brown eyes. I turn back and put my songbook back into my bag and stand up. Wow, he actually is that tall, I start leaving, suddenly when im halfway out of the little park..

''Where are you going?'' the blonde shouts, i stop in my tracks, and turn around.

''Who me?'' I ask surprisingly walking up to him, anyone hardly EVER talks to me.

''Yeah, you, I thought you looked a bit lonely, so i just.. came over..'' He said while rubbing the back of his neck, which was adorable.

''Uh, thanks I guess...''

''Why do you sound so surprised? its like people don't talk to you.''

''Cause they don't..'' i mumble quietly.

''What?''

''Nothing, don't worry about it.''

''Alright, anyways, my name is Austin... Austin Moon, and I was wondering, would you maybe want to be friends? I think I saw you at school, in maths..''

''My name is Ally Dawson.. and, i don't think i saw you though, but sure, i'll be your friend.'' I said, with a smile slowly creeping its way onto my face, maybe after all I am making a friend.

''Cool, so maybe.. you would like to go get smoothies? All on me'' He suggested, smiling and showing of his pure white teeth.

''Sure..'' I said while smiling, I put my bag over my shoulder and we started walking to Smoothie King. (1)

''So, do you have any hobbies?'' Asked Austin, trying to make an conversation.

''Yeah, i um, i like to write songs.'' I said with a half smile.

''Awesome! can i see?''

''No, sorry, not today, maybe another time?''

''Awe! why?'' He whined as i rolled my eyes.

''Cause' i said so.'' I said with a smirk. ''Anyways, do you have any hobbies?''

''Um yeah, i can play on whatever instrument, i can also dance and sing, but i suck at writing songs, I tried once and...'' he shuddered at the memory.

We talked until we got to Smoothie King, we both looked on the menu, and they all sounded delicious so it was a hard choice for both of us, i could even see Austins mouth water slightly, which i chuckled at. Suddenly i saw the Smoothie i was looking for and Austin did too. I ordered Lemon Twist Strawberry (2) and Austin ordered Raspberry Sunrise (3) when we got our smoothies we went back to the little bench in the park.

''Oh, do you want my phone number?'' Austin asked, licking his lips from the smoothie.

''Sure, give me your phone and i will give you mine.''

We swapped phones and typed our phone numbers in, it took us less that 30 seconds.

Soon it was 12:00 PM and Austins mum called him to come home because lunch was nearly ready, and he offered for me to come, which i refused to, but he said he insists, and when i said no once again, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, not struggling one bit, whoa am i that light?

''Austin, let me go, i won't run away..''

''I'm still not trusting you..''

''Can i at least have a piggy back then? It looks like your kid- Teen napping me.''

He huffed and set me down to the ground then turned around, after i hopped on he walked to his house, which was about 10 minutes away.

Austin walked in, with me still on his back, and i saw his mom, she looked young; She had long light blonde hair, with brown eyes, she was wearing some skinny jeans and a plain white top. She looked at me and Austin and smiled as i jumped of his back.

''Austin! you never told me you had a girlfriend!'' she squealed, hugging me.

''Mom!'' he whined ''Ally is not my girlfriend, shes my friend.'' he said and i nodded.

''Oh well, still.. she's good for you.'' she said, hugging me tighter, so i just hugged back.

After she let go, Austin looked at me apologetically, but i smiled back at him, his mother was sweet.

''Mom, im taking Ally to my room-''

''Wait, Mrs Moon, is their any chance you have Austins baby photos?'' I asked, giving Austin a smirk as his eyes widened in worry.

''Oh, yeah!'' she squealed and grabbed my hand taking me to the living room and giving me a big album, Austin ran up to me and took the album out of my hands.

I gasped, ''Meanie! give it back! i wanna see how adorable you looked!'' I squealed jumping up and down; trying to reach the album because he put his hand up, so i couldn't reach the album.

Mrs Moon looked at us, ''You two are adorable!'' she squealed as Austin rolled his eyes.

''Mom, don't you have a dinner to finish cooking?''

''Oh right!'' Mrs Moon exclaimed as she went back into the kitchen, suddenly i had an idea. I jumped on Austins back and grabbed the album out of his hand then ran to the kitchen.

''Mrs Moon! wheres the bathroom?'' I asked as she pointed to the door near the kitchen, before Austin could catch me I ran into the toilet and locked it, then started looking through the pictures, I found out Austin had siblings and his photo's were incredibly adorable!

As i came out of the toilet smirking, Austin quickly grabbed the album away from me.

''Nothing to be scared about, I've seen it all'' I said while smirking, Austin glaring at me.

''Mom, we'll be in my bedroom, when the lunch is ready, call us!'' Austin said as he grabbed my hand and ran upstairs into a room, it was yellow, It had a water bed, a plasma TV, and posters of bands all around the walls, the floor was wooden and in the corner of the room, i noticed a beautiful guitar.

oh, my, god!

Ally's pov:

His room looked amazing, especially that beautiful guitar in the corner of the room, Austin also had a Piano, it was white and I nearly squealed at the sight, how come I didn't notice it before?

''Do you want to play the guitar or the piano?'' He asked me, snapping me back from my thoughts, I sighed.

''No, i have stage fright..''

''Oh come on! i'm your friend, i wanna hear you play.'' He begged, and suddenly his eyes got big, and he pouted, gosh, the puppy eyes.

''No Austin! stop the puppy eyes!'' I exclaimed, looking away.

''Pwease? Just this once? pwease awwy?''

I sighed, I couldn't help myself, he was just so cute! Oh my god! did I just say that? Did I, Allyson Marie Dawson, just say that Austin Monica Moon is cute? Oh yeah, on the front of the album it said his full name, so now i can tease him about it.

''Fine, Monica'' I replied smirking, looking at his worried expression,

''How did you know that!''

''It said your full name on the picture album'' I said innocently.

''Uh- I- whatever, just chose a instrument.''

I looked from the guitar, to the piano, and after 30 seconds of painful choosing, I was sat on the piano bench, and grabbed my songbook from my bag, and opened it on the song i recently wrote.

I will not make

The same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself'

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die,

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young, you should have known

Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you (1)

As I finished the song, there were a few tears running down my cheeks, when I looked Austin, his expression softened and he went up to me and hugged me.

After 5 minutes of silence, Austin decided to speak, ''Does your dad or mom beat you up? or is it something else?''

Although I met Austin just today, i think i'll be able to tell him, I mean, he's my first friend,

''No, but i trust you not to tell anyone if I tell you right now?''

''Okay, tell me, I just- I want to help you.''

''Okay,'' I said before sighing, Austin still holding me, ''A few months before i was born, my dad left, and my mom was alone, and since the day i was born, I can't even remember one day that I was happy, my mom doesn't care about, if im upset, or hurt, but she always gets full comfort from me, she's never there for me but she chooses that i should be there for her all the time, I play it safe.. i never got F's in my grades, or never got a detention, but i also get bullied at school, i have no friends and i just, i feel lonely and unwanted, i doubt that my own mother even loves me, I-I never told anyone this, but i cut, i cut to release the pain i was holding in for so long. If I died, I-It just hurts thinking that nobody would even care, or even remember my name, all I've been wishing since i was a very small child, Is to be loved, I didn't want to show you my songs, because their all depressing, and i was alone in the park, because i just, I don't have anyone to hang out with, so now you know the truth.''

Austin looked at me shocked, and squeezed me tighter, ''I'll be here for you, no matter what, Tommorow you can meet my friends, their nice, and Trish is a girl, so you'll get along with her well, Dez too, i'd rather have three real friends than many fake ones, that's why i don't have much, now, I want you to get noticed, we need to share your talent, I know you have stage fright, but i'll help you over come it, because such a beautiful voice cannot be wasted.'' He said, looking me straight in the eyes, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

''Thank you'' I murmured into his neck, he had really helped me through just in one day, i never thought ANYONE could do that. ''Can you play me a song now?'' I asked him, and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he went over to get his guitar.

Soon he started playing,

Uh, ooh, ooh, oh.

Uh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.

Sometimes, I get in my own way.

I need someone to say, hey! What are you thinking?

Your words they're always just in time, just like a perfect rhyme

Like you're not even trying!

Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other, we're in trouble, trouble.

Hey! I will always stay, by your side forever, cause we're better together.

Hey! There's no other way, we'll make it through what ever, cause we're better together!

Uh, ooh, ooh, oh. Uh ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.

Remind me when I'm losing touch, when I'm a little much, pull me back to reality.

You keep my feet on the ground, cause when you're not around, I feel like I'm floating.

Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other, we're in trouble, trouble.

Hey! I will always stay, by your side forever, cause we're better together.

Hey! There's no other way, we'll make it through what ever, cause we're better together!

Like the waves need sand to crash on, like the sun needs a world to shine on!

You're the brightest side of everyday, me without you just isn't the same.

It's not the same.. better, ohoh, we're better together!

Hey! I will always stay, by your side forever, cause we're better together.

Hey! There's no other way, we'll make it through what ever, we're better together!

Hey! I will always stay (I will always stay), by your side forever,

Cause we're better together! Hey! There's no other way!

We'll make it through what ever, cause we're better together.

Uh ooh, ooh, oh. Uh ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. (2)

''Austin! that was amazing! did you write that song?''

''Yeah, but now im rubbish, i guess i ran out of my inspiration..'' He said shrugging

As i opened my mouth to speak we heard Austins mom calling us for dinner, so we just went downstairs, and as we did, i saw two other blonde teens, i think, one was a girl with long blonde hair, which was curled, she was wearing a cute shirt with a kitten on, and she also wore a Tutu.

Then there was another teen next to her, looking a bit older he had blonde hair like Austins, and he had brown eyes, he was wearing a red jumper, some jeans and red hi-tops.

''Oh right, Ally, you didn't meet my brother and sister yet, this is Rydel (3) and this is Riker (4)''


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,it's me again, plain to see for not updating in what's like YEARS, but it's the last couple weeks of school and I still have work to hand in. SORRY! Anyways... here's the llama, the flower and the chapter.

* * *

**ALLY"S POV**

"wow Austin, you never told us you had a girlfriend!" exclaimed Rydel. Austin turned scarlet red as the words"shes NOT my girlfriend" escaped his mouth.  
obviously, I thought , who would want a girl like me.  
Austin must have noticed my sudden change of mood at his words as he said to me "I didn't mean it like that."  
"obviously, you didn't Ally's hot!" agreed Riker with a wink.  
"Back off Riker" said Rydel then whispered something in his ear. Riker nodded at Austin , who shrugged back as if they had a secret conversation. Suddenly, ... I meant Mimi's voice filled the house. "Dinner's ready." We filled into the dinning room.  
*Time skip to after dinner*  
The dinner went well. Conversations filled the room and for the first time in years I felt included and truly happy. I was now in Austins room as he played his guitar  
" Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some troubles with herself  
He was there to help her  
She always belong to someone else"  
He looked at me and smirked as he sang on.  
"I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved"  
Tears filled my eyes throughout the song. Suddenly his smile flattened and he was leaning in. I panicked and ran. Once I got downstairs, I thanked her and left the house. About a street later I heard Austin call me. I turned around to see him running in my direction. It started to rain heavily. Great, I thought, make it more clique. " Ally, I'm sorry I don't know what come over me forgive me." he said. He looked at me, took of his jacket and put it round my shoulders. "You were cold" he told me. Yep, I jinxed it. He smiled down at me. Leaning down and kissed me. I kissed back, untill I realised what I was doing. I pulled away and ran. Once I got "home", I went to my room and cried with his jacket still around my shoulders.

* * *

Thanks for reading. R&R

BTW. do me a favor read some RauraLover06's stories. She and her stories are pretty awesome. :)

-Just Forget Me Not (a.k.a. Paula: weird llama girl)


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys imma typing this from my MINUTURE phone so sorry for typos. love u all **

* * *

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Austins POV

I am so dumb. Why on EARTH would I do that. I came inside and up to my room. On my bed lay a brown leather book with a gold cursive A and a silver and blue star on the front. It's Ally's... IT'S ALLY'S. I pick it up gently, meanwhile having a mental argument with my self on whether to read it or not. I decide against and go get ready for school tomorrow. Time skp. I just got into school and started to look for Aly, whom I found at her locker in red skinny jeans , pain tank top and MY jacket. I smirked to myself and walked up to her. " Sup Alls" " Hi Austin" "Nice jacket by the way you left this at mines" Her eyes travelled to the small book I was holding and started to fill with tears. "You didn't read it. Did you?" She asked."of course not" "and as for the jacket... I can give it back if you want" "keep it looks nicer on you" She blushed at my words. "I got to go bye" she hugged my snd left me with a paper in my hand. 'Thanks so much. - Ally' It read. When did she write that? I shrugged and went to first lesson.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I STILL have school. Anyway on Friday I am going on holiday. I WILL update as much as possible but it wont be much. Love you all -JustForgetMeNot ( Paula: crazy llama girl)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my pretty people. I am yet again typing from my mini phone... typos-sorry. love u and enjoy.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV School went by quickly and it was time to return to the hell hole called my house. I did not expect for anyone to accually notice me... I wish they didn't. As soon as I closed the door I was put to the ground with a sting in my cheek. The smell of alcohol and cheap perfume filled the house. I was brought back from my day drean with a pulsing pain in my chest as hit after hit , kick after kick, where aimed at me. One last punch and I was out. A faint "Alls. No" to be heard. ' -Time skip- I woke up,but I wasn't in my room or my house. I looked around. I was in Austins room...how did I get here? I was startled by Austins voice. "hey alls" "what happend" Well ..." FLASHBACK I realized Ally forgot her book and went to her house to give it to her... I opened her door and saw pounding at Allys nearly lifeless body. I screamed "Ally no" I run to her and punched in the side of the head. He passed oug , strangly. I grabbed Allys body and ran to my house where mum took care of her FLASHBACK OVER. "And so thats what happend" "Sorry Austin I didn't see any of that flashback" Austin turned red and began to explain how he saved me. When he finished I lunched at him and pulled him into a hug. "thanks for saving me"I said and kissed him on the cheek. Scard for tommorow and still not completely trusting anyone even Austin , I closed my eyes and drifted into dream land...

* * *

I am so sorry its short but it takes ages to write on this thing. Today I'll be back in my home town where I have an Ipad so it'll be easier to write and I'll write longer chapters. SORRY Love -JustForgetMeNot (a.k.a. Paula (a.k.a. crazy llama girl( a.k.a sunshine)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. I am at my home town house... So I can write ! Enjoy...**

* * *

No ones POV

Ally woke up and looked to her right. The glowing numbers on the clock read 00:00. On the floor lay Austin: he was so caring but could she really trust him? Would he forget about her like her 'mother'? She looked out the windowwhere the omenous stars shined in good luck. Ally took one last look at Austin and knew to trust him.

Time Skip

Ally woke up. For the first time in years, she woke up with a smile. She hoped out of bed careful not to wake up her Austin. Her Austin? She meant Austin. Anyhow,she brushed her hair and was ready to leave when something grabbed her hand... Austin... "Where do you think your going?"he asked.

"home" she answered.

"oh no! Your not. I talked to my mum. Your staying here"

"But my stuff !"

"we'll go get it"

"What will people think?"

"I don't care about 'people' as long as your safe Alls"

Austin seemed to have an answer to all her arguments, on the contrast Ally had nothing. She reluclantly agreed to stay...

Time Skip

Monday came too soon. Austin had gotten Ally's stuff and she HAD to go to school. Austin was driving them. After 10-15 minutes they were in the schools parking lot. People were gathering in front of the car to see who Austin drove. As far as they knew Austin didn't have a girl-friend, which was true, and Dez was already in school. Austin got out of the car and went to open Ally's door. As soon as Ally stepped out a group gasp could not be heard. No one expected Ally to be the girl. Yet Austin and Ally couldn't careless as they entered the school. They parted to go to their lockers. Ally found an unpleasunt suprise at hers...

* * *

Thanks for reading. I love you all!

Love

-JustForgetMeNot (Paula, llama girl, sunshine)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. Sorry for not updating but I didn't have time. yesterday was 'supah wicked'( a reference to a cool story) cause I went to a music fest! Anyways yet again sorry! *hides under table* Dont be mad!

* * *

Austins POV

I went to my locker as normal. Nothing much happened there. When I got my books I went to Ally's locker. She was there ,struggling out of a brown-haired guy grip .I ran up quickly and pulled the guy away to see he was...

Ally's POV

At my locker stood 'he'. I was paralyzed by fear, what did he want? I took and deep breath and walked forward. suddenly he grabbed me. 'Listion princess, you thought you could escape me. Well your wrong. You can't escape me, now we're going back' he said.

"No" I shouted and continued to struggle, only to be freed the next second by...Austin. He was holding Eliot by the collar looking angry. I blinked and as I open my eyes Eliot was bleeding. "Don't touch Ally ever again!" Austin roared. "Found yourself a savior I see, well now both of you better watch out." Eliot said. He got out of Austins grip and walked out. What did I do?

* * *

Sorry it's short but I'll update twice today so it balanced out anyway... What do you think Eliot meant by 'escape me'? Whats Ally's story?

Anyway, happy late b-day to Pumpkinpie007. I'm sorry it really late but... Hope you had an ausome day!

Love

JustForgetMeNot ( Paula(a.k.a Llama girl( a.k.a Sunshine ( a.k.a Pauli))))


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. Ready for the hate sorry but GCSE's thos tear. SORRY

* * *

ALLYS POV

* * *

Austin had a confused look on his face... oh no! "Als, what fid he mean by 'escape me'?Who is he?' I took a deep breath, this was it. For the first time I was about to tell anyone my story. ' His name is. .." I got cut off by the bell. "We better go to class" I said. Austin looked displeased but soon a smile plastered itself on his face. He took my hand and we walked to English xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxx xxxzzxzzzzxxzzzxxx**Time skipxxxcxx **After class, Austin and I went to the park. I said down on a swing and readied myself to tell Austin the truth. "Austin, about today.. . that was Eliot, my ex ,not-so-ex. It was long time ago before I moved to Miami. I had him as a boyfriend. It was so good, too good to be true. It wasn't true . One night Eliot came into my room during the night. He was drunk. He started to call me 'slut', 'whore', 'useless shit', 'worthless', 'good for nothing'. I told him to go away, that he was drunk but he didn't listion. He... he... he beat me. The next morning he came and apoligized, said he was drunk. He promised it wouldn't ever happen again and stupid I belived him . It was fine for a couple weeks, then he did it again. He cut me, swore and beat . I couldn't take both of them. I ran to Miami and threw out my old sim card. The last text I got was 'you can run but you can't hide bitch, I'll find you." I broke in to tears. He found me. Meanwhile Austin hugged me and wiped away my tears "It'll be fine" he said. At that point I broke, fully broke. I felt helpless, defenceless "It won't be fine Austin. I missed out the part where he made my take drugs. DRUGS , Austin. My life was ruined by him and now he's back." I cried. Suddenly, the door-bell sounded .

* * *

_Who's at the door? Will Ally ever escape Eliot? What wilk Austin do? That's next chapter Again I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY for disappering. Love you. -JustForgetMeNot(Paula(LlamaGirl(Sunshine( Pauli))))_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellow :3. I am updating..? yh... ok... I understand. Here**

* * *

**ALLYS POV**

****Austin opened the door to find a note 'You can run, but you can't hide. I found you' Austin showed it to Ally. "It's from Eliot, it's the last text."  
Austin was astonished. He was speechless. After a couple of minutes he found a voice " I am sorry Ally, I wish I was there to protect you"

" Don't be Austin, the past is the past. Your the best boyfriend ever. When I was younger the older girls would ask boys 'What would you do if I; Kissed you and ran away? Stole your jacket? Sat on your lap? Fell asleep on your bed? Needed your help?' It happened to us, all of it. That's a perfect relationship. I just need to figure out what to do with Eliot" I smiled lightly. My heart was breaking, Austin did not have to get involved, I didn't want to put him in danger,yet I spoke not.

Austin hugged me tightly. "Why don't we go to the park;take your mind off thing. Huh?"

"Sure" I answered and so we walked to the park. When we got there we sat on the swings and talked, when suddenly Austin got up and walked of only to come back seconds later.

**Austins POV**

I was sitting on the swings with Ally, talking, until something caught my eye: It was a flower, but not just any flower. It's satin petals raised and relaxed at the tips; the colour changed beginning at a deep purple and ending in a turquoise; the orange anthers were a perfect contrast to its petals. It reminded me of Ally. Instantly, i got up and picked it and brought it to Ally. surprised, Ally's lips curved into a smile. "Thanks" she answered, seeming significantly happier. I back down. Ally's eye's traced my body for minutes before I spoke. "Can't get enough of my sinewy body, I see" I joked with a wide grin. She blushed, "Austin, I didn't know you knew such precocious vocabulary!" Ally exclaimed, joking back. "preco-what?" I asked. Ally laughed, making me smiled widely. "advanced". All was well, we talked, we laughed, we hugged... until _he_ came.

* * *

**Sorry for such short chapters but I am on my phone so it takes AGE'S. Anywayzzz... thanks to my English teacher, I learned new words... YAY ^.^. Love you all,**

_**JustForgetMeNot(Paula(LlamaGirl(Sunshine( Pauli)))**_


	9. I need your help!

Hi guya, this is NOT a chapter but I need your help. The fate of the story and my nails is in your hands. Should this be a tradegy? Yes? No? Maybe? Vote ob my account. Polls open 'till 6am you all. -Just Forget me not (paula(llama girl(sunshine(pauli(Alicja)))


	10. Results

RESULTS ARE IN! AT 50:50. :/ (You had this hard. ) This means it will have a tragic part but happy ending. Chapter will be posted at 3:30 Yay


	11. Chapter 9

**Hi! This is thee SHOCK ****part of the story. Fair lad named Austin shalt try to saved fair lady Ally, brawl if he must. Hark, he wilt try to defeat the suitor villan, yet wrench wilt thine. (Austin will try to save Ally, fight if he has to. listen he will try to defeat the bad one who wants Ally, but bad fortune will be yours)**

* * *

**AUSTIN"S POV**

He stood 3 steps away from us. He was smirking. He laughed. He steped closer.

I jumped to my feet, Ally scrambeled up bechind me. "Go hide" I wispered, afraid he will did as told. "listion Elliot, she's not yours, so get out of here,get out of her life. Don't you see, it's done, you lost"

"Austin, Austin,poor, dumb Austin. I don't want that slut-"

"Ally's not a slut"

"- I want your life" He drew a knief. I was ready. He ran forwad, knief in air,rookie mistake. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, knief falling. He caught it in the other hand. Tut-tut-tut, never catch a knief.I kicked the back of his knees, he fell to them. I pressed my leg to his back,ready to finish what he started... but out of no where, he pick up the knief and threw it up, barely missing himself. it hit my shoulder. I fell to the ground, he ran. The last thing I heard was an ambulence and Ally's wisper... "Don't die"

* * *

**Should Austin die? HOW did he know how to fight? Will Eliott ever be captured?**

**Sorry it's short, but I'll make it up by a chapter later today.**

**Love**

**_JustForgetMeNot(Paula(LlamaGirl(Sunshine( Pauli(alicja(SMILE))))))_**


	12. Chapter 95 (Lol)

Hi. It's 11:59 so Ha told ya I would update today. Here we go.

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxALLY'S POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 Months have passed, I just sit here by Austin bed. I don't eat,I just look at his body. He's in a coma. Elliot is gone. He ran away after he s...st...stabed Austin. He moved on to another girl, she was braver and smarter. She reported him, once he hit her. He's behind bars, but that isn't enough to pay for what he did to Austin. He didn't just hurt me; he hurt Austin; my somebody to love. I love him. "Austin, please wake up. I love you", no reply. The he blinked... HE BLINKED Suddenly his eyes open " I love you too" he wispered and fell asleep. I felt so happy, yet something just HAD to go wrong. It always did.

* * *

What went wrong? I told you I would update today. Love -JustForgetMeNo(Paula(LlamaGirl(Pauli(Alicja(SMILE )))))


End file.
